


stay away, but come closer

by labeautelivresque



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Laurent-centric, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeautelivresque/pseuds/labeautelivresque
Summary: [poem] it scares you, how much you trust him. it scares you what you would do for him.





	stay away, but come closer

**i.**  you hate him. you hate him so much, you think it might kill you. you think, if it comes to that, you would die for your revenge without a thought.  
 **ii.**  you look at him & remember how your brother fell at his feet, a rag doll in the dust. you look at him & remember the wrongs he has dealt you. you want to pay them back to him tenfold.  
 **iii.**  he saves you & you despise him for it. you despise him for going against all of your expectations.  
 **iv.**  he smiles at you & it seems to you that his smile is the sun.  
(you’ve never felt so warm)  
 **v.**  he makes you laugh. you don’t think you’ve laughed like this in years.  
 **vi.**  he makes love to you & you can’t think. he makes love to you & you’ve never felt this way before.   
( _safe, safe, safe, safe, safe_ )  
 **vii.**  it scares you, how much you trust him. it scares you what you would do for him.  
 **viii.**  you love him. you love him so much, you think it might kill you. you think, if it comes to that, you would die for him without a thought.  
 **ix.**  you look at him & remember how your brother fell at his feet, a rag doll in the dust. you look at him & remember the wrongs he has dealt you. & then you forgive him, as he has forgiven you.  
 **x.**  he saves you, & you let him. he tells you later, tangled in the bedsheets, that you’ve saved him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to my Laurent RP blog, & if you feel so inclined, you can like/reblog it [here](http://ofstarbursts.tumblr.com/post/165555493677/i-you-hate-him-you-hate-him-so-much-you-think).
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter of the YouTube AU, and I feel _so_ bad about how long the wait has been, so I thought I'd share this in the meantime.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading <3


End file.
